Rojito-Kun
by Panda Fujoshi n.n
Summary: Primero que nada... Este fick no tiene nada que ver con Amour Sucre... Esta historia trata de 2 compañeros a los cuales llamaremos Rojito y Neko... (ALERTA: Yaoi, Yuri, Gore, y un supuesto "Ecchi") Pasen y lean... Fick en conjunto con Chocolate120(?


**Holiiii! Bueno al fin abrí esa pequeña caja llamada imaginación y salio este fick :3... Gracias a la ayuda de mi amorshito ornitorrinco(? pude subirlo :3333 **

**Bueno ahora lean :3**

* * *

Era un día normal en el colegio y Neko, un Chibi, un ornitorrinco Chibi, un panda, una hipster y Lulu fueron al colegio para una fiesta, de pronto se encontraron con un pelirrojo y Panda, Neko y la hipster quedaron atontados…

Luego de una "fiesta" tan aburrida y estúpida…el peli-rojo se acercó y pidió si lo alzaba para que viera mejor si su curso ya se había retirado

El , desde ese momento llamado, Rojito-Kun se había bajado de la espalda del chico de rulos. Un panda convulsionaba, un Chibi fundashi los miraba con ojos de estrellita -aunque en su ser lloraba por perder a su UKE (Ok no) - Una hipster y una Chibi solo miraban sorprendidas... Pero de pronto una chica de cabellos castaños se acercó a Rojito-Kun

En ese momento Rojito-Kun la aparto y dijo

-Lo siento, pero tú ya no eres mi novia, por más que trate de evitarlo desde que estábamos en lo scouts ame a este chico y ahora que me lo reencontré me di cuenta de que tu solo eras un espejo para tratar de ocultar esto- Finalizo el peli-rojo, acto seguido abrazo al chico alto de rulos

-Pe-pero que haces!?- Pregunto la castaña exaltada, de sus ojos verdes, caían cristalinas lágrimas empapando toda su ropa

-Solo te digo lo que pienso…- Dijo el rojito abrazando a Neko, el cual sonreía tontamente

-Pe-pero NO PUEDE SER!-Grito la chica, acto seguido tomo a rojito y lo llevo a una de las aulas…

-¿¡Como que me dejaras!?- Gritaba la chica, mientras los otros escuchaban detrás de la puerta y rojito quedaba mirando a la chica raramente…

-Sí, lo siento pero lo nuestro no va para más- Dijo Rojito mirando el piso

-¿¡Eso crees!?-Grito la chica, acto seguido tomo a rojito por la barbilla y lo beso, él se resistió…

Al ver la reacción del chico la castaña comenzó a quitarse la remera, luego sus pantalones, quedando solo en ropa interior la cual era rosa con un singular conejito en la parte delantera…

-¿¡Así te gusto!?- Pregunto la chica casi deshaciéndose en lágrimas

-Pero no es que no me gustes, gustar y amar son 2 cosas diferentes… A mí me gustas pero yo amo a Neko-Dijo el chico mirando el piso

-Si no eres mío no serás de nadie!- Grito la chica y acto seguido tomo a Rojito y lo tiro contra la mesa, lo besaba apasionadamente y trataba de que el chico no se separaba de ella…

Al eso no tener resultado lo ato con sogas, y tomo su cloroformo para que el chico no se oponga a ser secuestrado, a lo que Neko entro y al ver a su Uke atado a una silla se abalanzo contra la chica, la cual tomo su navaja(? que nadie sabe de dónde saco y amenazo al chico.

-He podríamos compartirlo jeje- Dijo Neko algo aterrado por la cara de la chica

-Dije que no será de NADIE!- Grito la chica, acto seguido se abalanzo al chico alto para clavarle la navaja en el cerebro, pero como era petiza Neko fácilmente pudo extender su brazo y apartarla, pero de pronto Neko sintió un dolor en su cabeza y cayo inconsciente

-Hey... ¿Te estaba molestando?- Pregunto una chica que habría salido de atrás del, ahora en el piso, chico alto... La cual tenía una sartén en la mano Ambas chicas tomaron al chico de rulos y lo ataron de la misma forma que al rojito, se lo llevaron a su "lugar secreto"…

Luego de unas horas Neko se despertaba en una habitación pintada de rosa, con un dolor en su cabeza, la cual había sido golpeada y lo habría dejado inconsciente anteriormente, una chica rubia lo miraba desde atrás de una mesa...

-¿Que hago aquí?- Pregunto confundido

-Solo quiero que ella sea feliz...- Decía la chica inconscientemente, Neko se acercó pues no estaba más atado y la chica estaba dormida

-Hey...- Trataba de despertarla pero la chica seguía murmurando

-Quiero que sea feliz... Aunque no pueda estar con ella- Volvió a murmurar

-¿Y-yuri?- Pregunto para sí mismo el chico enrulado con una singular sonrisa y los ojos como estrellas...-Pri-primero yaoi y luego yuri... Esto le encantaría a panda- Dijo nuevamente

-¿Qué haces despierto?- Pregunto la chica desperezándose

-Solo... Estoy confundido- Dijo el, tratando de disimular su alegría Debo...- La chica tomo el cloroformo de la mesa

-Hey espera! ¿¡Qué haces!? - Pregunto Neko alarmado

-Debo hacerlo, ella debe ser feliz... Es lo único que quiero- La chica comenzó a lagrimear Neko se acercó a la chica y trato de consolarla -No te me acerques... El hetero me da asco además de que prometí que ella sería la única que me abrazaría-Dijo aún más triste la chica, tenía el pelo rosa y ahora sus ojos verdes estaban todos rojos y maltrechos por las cristalinas lágrimas que caían de ellos

-Pero si la amas debes hacer lo posible para estar con ella- Dijo el chico tratando de consolarla

-Te crees que es fácil!?- Grito

-No lo es… Pero debes intentarlo- Dijo el

-Despertó!?-Se escuchó un grito desde otro cuarto, la chica de cabello rosa se levantó y le extendió una mano al chico para que se levantara también

-Si!- Grito la chica

-Entonces tráelo para que sufra- Grito la otra, acto seguido comenzó a reír como psicópata

La chica tomo al chico y lo llevo al cuarto continuo, en el cual se podían apreciar rápidamente a un pelirrojo inconsciente y junto a él una chica desnuda, la cual trataba de besarlo…

-Cofcof- Tocio la peli rosa al entrar y ver esa imagen… Sentía bronca, quería ir y separarlos pero por el bien de su amiga, y también su platónico, no lo hiso… Nunca se interpuso en la relación de su amiga pero siempre odio a ese pelirrojo…

-O si…-Dijo con una sonrisa y tomo a Neko, acto seguido lo amarro a una silla y desenfundo una colección de navajas… Su amiga solo miraba atónita lo que su amada estaba haciendo

-Q-Que haces?-Pregunto asustada

-Ellos me partieron el corazón, yo los matare, si no puede ser mío no será de este!- Dijo esto y tomo una de las dagas…

-Dile que lo ame!-Le grito Neko a la peli-rosa…

-No le dirá nada…Yo misma le diré que tu no lo amabas, solo lo querías como juguete- Dijo la castaña y con una de las navaja comenzó a jugar cerca de la piel del chico

-Emma!- Grito la chica peli-rosa –Por favor! Basta- Dijo acercándose

-Alex… Yo lo amo y él me quiere dejar, como puedo dejarlo si es el único que ha llegado a amarme- Dijo la castaña comenzando a derramar lágrimas de sus ojos cafés

La peli-rosa, o Alex, tomo la navaja que Emma tenía en su mano y la dejo sobre la mesa, acto seguido beso a la castaña apasionadamente… La castaña estaba atónita pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a corresponder hasta tal punto que las 2 comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas en una fusión de saliva y amor…

Pero de pronto se separaron y se miraron dulcemente

-Yo siempre te eh amado, incluso más que este estúpido pelirrojo- Dijo a peli-rosa con una sonrisa

Pero de pronto los vidrios se rompieron y los amigos del chico de rulos entraron

-Deja la homofobia!- Dijo Súper Panda, la cual tomo una navaja y comenzó a cortar a Emma, la sangre cubrió el cuarto en cuestión de segundos, pero Alex luego de salir de un estado de shock trato de ayudar a su amada pero Súper Panda ya había tomado a la castaña y así ,recuerden que estaba desnuda cofcof, se la llevo volando…

Mientras tanto un Chibi y un ornitorrinco(? Comenzaron a ayudar al pelirrojo y a Neko…

-Que paso?- Pregunto el Pelirrojo al estar desatado

-La loca de tu novia nos rapto e hiso yuri- Dijo Neko recordando el momento

-Yuri? Pero si a ella no le gustan esas co… Que te paso?- Pregunto alarmado al ver las marcas en el chico de rulos

-Trato de matarme-Dijo mirando el piso

-Tranquilo yo te cuidare-Dijo El rojito abrazándolo

MIENTRAS TANTO… EN PANARNIA:

-Deja el yaoi en paz!-Gritaba un panda Psicópata mientras golpeaba a la castaña

-Y-yo te prometo que lo dejare… Solo déjame volver con mi NOVIA- Al decir eso los ojos del panda se pusieron como estrellitas

-Yuri?- Pregunto ilusionada

-Que es esa mierda?- Pregunto la castaña con cara de asco… Un GRAVE error… Panda la tomo, la amarro a una silla y la puso a ver Yaoi hasta que los ojos café de la chica sangraron, luego tomo una cuchilla y la apuñalo… Para luego terminarla con cortes en sus muñecas, tobillos y yugular…

-Listo… Mi trabajo esta echo – Súper Panda volvió con su vuelo de arcoíris, para luego arrepentirse por haber matado a Emma ya que Alex quedo desconsolada…

.

.

.

10 AÑOS DESPUES~~~~

Era un día soleado y todos se reunirían nuevamente luego de años desde que terminaron la secundaria….

-Panda… No crees que deberías dejarlos en paz?- Pregunto Perry (El ornitorrinco Chibi xD)

-ÑO!- Dijo panda, la cual seguía grabando a la pareja de yaoi desde que empezaron a salir

-No te molesta que venga Alex?- Pregunto Neko a Rojito

-Por qué me molestaría?- Pregunto –Además dijo que nos tenía una sorpresa-

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta

-Hola a todos!- Grito Alex alegre

-Hola Alex- Dijeron a unísono

-Bueno… Sé que no nos vemos hace unos años por eso quería presentarles a mi hermosa esposa y a mi linda hija Emma- Una chica peli-azul entro por la puerta teniendo en brazos a una pequeña bebe de un año…

Y así fue como Alex tuvo su hermosa vida, aunque no estuviera Emma en ella, Rojito y Neko vivieron aún más felices cuando se mudaron a Japón y bueno los demás finales no importan porque no son yaoi ni yuri…

Ahora me despido, chaito….

.

.

.


End file.
